Mewtwo (Best Wishes series)
Y | gender=Unknown| ability= | epnum=SS026| epname=Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening| prevonum=150| location=Unova| released=no| noevo=incap | current=Unova| enva1=Miriam Pultro | java1=Reiko Takashima | }} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a major character in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. It has a similar background to the who was in Mewtwo Strikes Back, but it is a distinct, separate individual. History Mewtwo was created by a group of scientists as result of an experiment of recombining 's genes. After being subjected to a series of painful experiments, it soon destroyed the laboratory where it had been created, and fled. Feeling alone in the entire world, Mewtwo rejected everything around it. In Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, Mewtwo was ambushed by a Pokémon hunter called Dirk, who had been hired to recapture Mewtwo. Mewtwo managed to escape Dirk's initial attack, but was badly wounded in the process, so it retreated into a cave to recover in secret. Dirk was able to trick Virgil, , and into finding Mewtwo, and then launched another assault on it with his , two , and a group of miniature force-field inducing drones. Despite having not completely recovered yet, Mewtwo put up a good fight, but was eventually subdued. However, as one Dirk's 's s accidentally hit some of the drones, they malfunctioned and sparked, starting a forest fire. Dirk sent his remaining drones after Mewtwo, but it managed to break free from them, and then change into Y, Mewtwo's Mega Evolution form, easily defeating the remaining drones with its incredible speed. It then noticed the fire where the forest Pokémon, Virgil, Anna, and Oscar, were trapped. Using its Psychic powers, it lifted a large pool of water from a nearby lake to make it rain over the forest, putting out the fire. It then crushed Dirk's Poké Balls, freeing Tyranitar and Escavalier. Afterwards it claimed it had only tried to save the Pokémon, and asked Virgil, Anna, and Oscar to forget ever seeing it. It then fled, wondering if this world had a place where it could belong. Afterwards, Mewtwo was caught in a fierce thunderstorm. Having not recovered completely, it sought shelter in a cave, where several other wild Pokémon were also taking cover from the rain. The other Pokémon initially seemed cautious towards it, but as a lightning bolt struck and caused Mewtwo to fall over and pass out, the Pokémon saw its need for help, and used their health-restoring moves on it, allowing it to recover faster, as well as using a Fire attack and cuddling Mewtwo for warmth. Seeing this, Mewtwo realized that it wasn't alone in the world after all, and started considering all the wild Pokémon as its friends, although it still kept its cold attitude towards humans. In Genesect and the Legend Awakened, Mewtwo was having a flying race with several Pokémon, and went on to challenge its own powers by Mega Evolving and speeding as high as it could go, until it reached the edge of space. Feeling that it could not stay at this hostile environment, it let itself fall down, until it heard a telepathic voice, asking to get back home. It went towards the source of the voice, and found the Genesect Army at a snowy mountain area. An avalanche started and threatened the group of Paleozoic Pokémon. Changing into its Mega Evolution, Mewtwo was able to save all of them but the Red Genesect. Realizing that it had heard the voice of the Douse Drive Genesect, Mewtwo read its mind, discovering that they were Pokémon who, like it, were created by humans. The Red Genesect then reappeared, having survived the avalanche, and attacked Mewtwo, who explained that the world had thoroughly changed since they had last been alive, and asked them to come with it. Not trusting Mewtwo, the Red Genesect forced its companions to attack Mewtwo, fending it off before leaving. Mewtwo followed the Genesect Army to New Tork City, which they had thought to be a good replacement for their past home, its tall buildings resembling the stone pillars around their ancient habitat. The Red Genesect had found the Douse Drive Genesect making friends with and , but felt them as threats, and had it attack its new friends. Thankfully Mega Mewtwo Y was able to block the attack, saving Ash and his friends as the Genesect fled. Mewtwo asked them if they were alright, but ignored Ash, , and 's gratitude, saying that it was only trying to save and . Ash pleaded to know more about Genesect, so Mewtwo explained how they were Pokémon created by humans, having been restored from 300-million-years-old Fossils, and then having weaponized armors attached to their bodies. As they were now in a completely different world than they used to live in, everything around them seemed alien to them, and they treated everyone around them as their enemies. Mewtwo explained how it knew how they felt, for it was also created by humans. It then told Ash and his friends to forget ever seeing it, and flew away, knocking over eavesdropping in the process. Later, a pair of came to Mewtwo, explaining how the Genesect Army had taken over the Pokémon Hills, building their new, giant nest in the middle of it and chasing away all the Pokémon that had used to live in there. Mewtwo arrived at the Pokémon Hills just in time to save a from falling after it had tried to battle the Red Genesect, but failed. Mewtwo tried to reason with the Red Genesect, telling it to stop hurting the Pokémon in the city. Unfortunately, it soon became clear that the Red Genesect refused to listen to any orders given to it, so Mewtwo realized it had to battle it in order to make it stop. With Mewtwo Mega Evolving and the Red Genesect changing into its High-Speed Flight Form, the two Pokémon had a high-speed battle race across New Tork City, until they both finally returned to the Pokémon Hills. When the Red Genesect tried to have its companions attack the wild Pokémon that had returned to protect their home, Mewtwo used to save them. Mewtwo gave the Genesect Army a final warning, ordering them to stop, or it would have to defeat them. After taking a few hits from the Burn, Shock, and Chill Drive Genesect, Mewtwo Mega Evolved once again, engaging in yet another high-speed battle with the Red Genesect, this time inside the Pokémon Hills. The Red Genesect commanded its fellow Genesect to stop Mewtwo with their sticky threads, but Mewtwo was easily able to knock them down. This, however, caused a short circuit in the Pokémon Hills power generator, causing the Genesect nest to catch fire. As Mewtwo was distracted for a second while watching the Pokémon below trying to stop the fire, the Red Genesect took the opportunity to attack it with . Before Mewtwo could fall down, Ash managed to grab a hold of it from the other side of a guard rail, holding it up for the couple of seconds it needed to recover. As Mewtwo and the Red Genesect prepared for a final faceoff, Ash stepped between the two, saying that this place was not the Genesect's home. When Mewtwo told Ash to "move away from there", he told how he had made a promise to the Douse Drive Genesect to find it a home, saying that every Pokémon belong somewhere. All the Pokémon, including the four purple Genesect, seemed to understand Ash's point, but the Red Genesect showed that it still refused to understand, attacking the group with . Mewtwo Mega Evolved and easily stopped the attack. Then, realizing that it had only one choice to make—to go where there is no one else—it took the Red Genesect, and sped up to the edge of space with it, showing it the entire planet. Mewtwo explained that everyone created to this world has a purpose, and that everyone in the world were each other's friends, even them. Seeing the Red Genesect's anger finally disappearing, Mewtwo decided that it was time for them to return home. However, the stress of the lift had been too much for them, causing Mewtwo and the Red Genesect to pass out during the fall. Thankfully, Ash was able to come up with an idea of several - and Pokémon forming a giant ball of water to soften their landing. Afterwards, when the Genesect had been brought to Absentia Natural Park where they could live in peace, Mewtwo thanked Ash and his friends for finding the Genesect a home. It agreed to Ash's statement of them being friends forever, saying that it would trust in his words forevermore. After this, it changed into its Mega Evolution once more, and flew away. Mewtwo was last seen arriving in a large city at night and landing on top of a tall building. Personality and characteristics Though it shares some aspects of its personality with the previous Mewtwo seen in the anime, this Mewtwo differs in a number of key ways. It is far less harsh in its hatred of humans, instead merely distrusting them and wishing to be left alone by them. It also merely asked Virgil, Anna, and Oscar to forget they met it as opposed to wiping their memories, as well as finding distaste in the Red Genesect willing to attack buildings and homes where innocent humans live in during their battle. This Mewtwo is able to sympathize and identify with others, as when it met the Genesect Army, it insisted that they went along with it to a place where unnatural Pokémon should exist. However, it is also capable of acts of great power, such as pulling all the water in a lake into the air to douse a forest fire and flying into the atmosphere. Also, unlike the noticeably masculine-sounding voice of the original Mewtwo, this Mewtwo possesses a feminine voice. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Mewtwo Psychic BW|1=Mewtwo Aura Sphere|2=Mewtwo Psystrike|3=Mega Mewtwo Y Protect|4=Mega Mewtwo Y Psychic|5=Mega Mewtwo Y Psywave}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Psychic|1=Aura Sphere|2=Psystrike|3=Protect as Mega Mewtwo Y|4=Psychic as Mega Mewtwo Y|5=Psywave as Mega Mewtwo Y}}}} }} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高島礼子 Reiko Takashima |en=Miriam Pultro |fi=Sari Ann Moilanen |it=Gea Riva |pl=Julia Kołakowska-Bytner |pt_br=Cecília Lemes |es_la=Elena Ramírez |es_eu=Gemma Martín}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Mewtwo appeared in the manga adaptation of the film, where it served a similar role as in the movie. Moves used In the games In , this Mewtwo was distributed at via infrared from June 15 to September 1, 2013 and at the Next-gen World Hobby Fair 2013 from June 29 to 30, 2013. Mewtwo was only distributed to players who preordered tickets to Genesect and the Legend Awakened. The tickets were on sale from April 20 to July 12, 2013. In Taiwan, players who pre-ordered their tickets to the sixteenth movie could receive Mewtwo at various branches of Funbox from July 13 to August 15, 2013. This Mewtwo has an IV of 31 in both Speed and Special Attack. and | datedis=2013| disdate=3| black=yes| white=yes| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Trivia * Mewtwo is the first Pokémon to show its Mega Evolved form in the . * Mewtwo's Ability was confirmed on the official Pokémon website, even though it was never demonstrated or mentioned in the anime. * Mewtwo's English voice actress, Miriam Pultro, has occasionally alluded to fan controversy surrounding the character due to contradictions with the , such as with a series of posts on her Facebook fanpage, with one post stating that she felt "equally terrified and thrilled" about getting the role. Related articles * Mewtwo (original series) * Genesect Army Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) de:Mewtu (Einall) es:Mewtwo (decimosexta película) it:Mewtwo (serie Best Wishes!) zh:超梦（超级愿望）